


Candy Canes

by Epoxide (MiyuTanemura)



Series: Poxi's Holiday Bingo Card [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Innuendo, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/Epoxide
Summary: This tradition of Men isn’t all that inadequate, Lindir muses. The candies do taste good and it’s a sin to watch his master eating one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> Another entry for my holiday bingo card.  
> I don't even... *shrugs* I guess I would blame Yeaka for being an enabler? Hehehe...  
> Unbetaed.

It wasn’t that elves had such a tradition but Rivendell was a place that had many visitors, of the most diverse races.

Snow covered the rooftops of the buildings and all the gardens throughout. The river, though, continued running, a tourbillion of water with white foam appearing in places, uniting with the odd flakes of snow that fell into it.

It was the time for one of Men’s celebrations, Yule. And that brought a few unexpected things to Rivendell.

Lindir was walking down the corridors, headed towards where his lord supposedly was. Apparently he’d been helping in the healing ward, the cold weather had brought a good number unexpected slip-ups. But Lindir thought that his master had other important things to do, after all, there were many things for Elrond to do – which he did seamlessly – but Lindir would do all he could to ease the burden. And now that meant dragging him back to his rooms for breakfast.

* * *

The day rushed by and before long the sun was setting, letting the long tendrils of night spread throughout the land, the shadows making lights flicker bright and making the snow scintillate.

The dining room was warm and cozy, the fireplaces throwing a warm yellow light into the room and the gentle music that permeated the air, as well as the delicious scents of the foods on the table, gave the room a relaxed atmosphere.

Lindir sat at the table with some friends, awaiting the arrival of their master. It didn’t take long. And, as usual, left Lindir on this side of breathless. A subtle shove on his side brought him back from his musings.

Elrond had sat at the head table and was speaking, motioning for the assembly that they were to start eating.

The meal went on without trouble, the food and drink flowing copiously, and even if elves weren’t much into such excesses, the music became livelier as did the conversations and the odd laugh.

Elrond was smiling beatifically and Lindir felt his heart beat a bit faster as desserts were served.

He knew what would catch Elrond’s eye. Such had happened in previous meals and would for certain happen that night too.

And, surely, Elrond picked one of those sugary things, candy canes, they called them.

Lindir watched, mesmerized, as Elrond ate the candy cane. A blush spreading through his pale skin.

It was close to sinful how Elrond ate it. Lindir couldn’t take it.

Swiftly and, without raising much attention, the elf left the large dining room.

Little did he know that his action had caught the attention of one certain elf. Who smiled and finished his candy cane before going after Lindir.

 


End file.
